


people come in shades

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little angst with a happy ending, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is the best!!, Coming Out, Coming Out as Bisexual, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Linda is a great therapist, Lucifer is bisexual, Past Sexual Assault, Trixie is awesome, Trixie knows, Wing Grooming, Wings, not described in detail, only mentioned - Freeform, soft happy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: A girl died. People die often in their line of work. It isn’t that she’s dead that had Lucifer twisted. It’s that she’s bisexual. Just like him.Or: Lucifer comes out.





	people come in shades

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this fic for a while and what better time then pride month? Bicon Lucifer Morningstar is a hill I will die upon
> 
> There are mentions of a past assault but they are brief and not elaborated upon.

A girl was dead.

 

Usually that didn’t bother Lucifer too much. He was a civilian consultant with the LAPD. His girlfriend was a homicide detective. Death was a part of his immortal life. But this girl was dead and he couldn’t shake a feeling. The closest thing he could liken it to was dread but this was a new kind of dread. A new kind of fear. 

 

The girl had straight dark hair. There were bruises around her neck and Lucifer could tell it was strangulation without Ella’s help. It was just another day at the office so far. He stuck his hands in his pockets, turning on his heel when he heard the detective approaching. “What do we have, love?” he asked.

 

“Vic’s name was Eliza Roberts, 25,” Chloe said. “She was killed right here outside the bar.” 

 

Lucifer knew the bar. He’d visited a handful of times before. It was called Barracuda and was well known as gay-friendly bar. 

 

“Talked to a man who was bartending last night,” Chloe continued. “Eliza was seen arguing with a man last night. She declined a threesome with a man and his girlfriend which escalated the argument. He claimed he was entitled to it since she was bisexual.” 

 

Lucifer’s blood ran cold. So they were dealing with that kind of scum, the kind that prayed upon innocents who declined sex. A young girl with her life ahead of her. A young girl who was bisexual, just like him. A young girl that could’ve been him. 

 

Those were Lucifer’s favorite kinds of people to torture in Hell. The true worst of the worst. He wasn’t going to see the killer in Hell, but he would make sure he got justice for the girl. For Eliza.

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Lucifer. Lucifer!” 

 

Lucifer’s head snapped up from Eliza’s body. “Yes, darling,” he said. 

 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” 

 

“I’d be lying if I said did,” Lucifer said. 

 

“I said we’ve got a name on the man she was seen fighting with,” Chloe said, frowning slightly. “A bartender took it from the tab he never paid off. I’ve already got Dan trying to find him. Ella’s looking for traces of DNA on her body so we can see if they match up when we get the man brought in.” 

 

“Mm,” Lucifer said. “Good. I’d like to have a word with this man.” Regardless of whether or not he had killed Eliza, he had threatened her. Assaulted her. He couldn’t let this stand. 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up instantly and she withdrew her touch. “Are you feeling alright? I said your name a few times. She reached forward and put the back of her hand against his forehead. It was something instinctive, a motherly gesture. “You’ve been acting strange since we got here.”

 

“Just fine, darling,” Lucifer said, forcing a smile. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. When her phone chimed, he pulled back. Chloe took her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the alarm as she turned it off. “I need to get Trixie,” she said. “Her after school club is just about done.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Lucifer said instantly. “I’ll bring your spawn back to your home.” He didn’t even bother slowing down, already making his way towards the corvette parked near the crime scene. 

 

“Wait, Lucifer,” Chloe said, taking a step towards him. “Hold on. We can-“

 

“I’ll see you for dinner, love,” Lucifer said without turning around. He climbed into the car, turning the key and speeding away. 

 

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled again, but the corvette was long gone. She sighed deeply, watching it fade into the distance. 

 

Ella walked up behind her, frowning. “What’s up?” the forensic scientist asked.

 

“We drove here together,” Chloe said, only a little irritated. To tell the truth, she wasn’t surprised. It was Lucifer, after all.

 

—- 

 

Lucifer needed the drive to Beatrice’s school with the air on his face to clear his head. Maybe he’d overreacted at the crime scene. But then again, maybe he hadn’t. He knew the girl’s struggle. It had been his struggle, too. He liked sex, but he liked it when he wanted it. What he didn’t like was people forcing themselves on him or on anyone. He absolutely hated people who used someone’s sexuality as an excuse to behave horribly like the scum who had threatened Eliza had. He’d been a part of sex he hadn’t wanted. He knew her struggles. He knew her. 

 

Maybe, in another world, he was her. 

 

He couldn’t stop thinking the entire drive. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. Good people, good and innocent and queer people, his people, were suffering. It could’ve been him being strangled outside a bar in which he was supposed to be safe in some other world. It could’ve been Mazikeen. It could’ve, his father forbid, been Beatrice. 

 

Lucifer swing the corvette into a parking spot close to the school entrance, his heart still pounding in his chest. Suddenly he felt constricted, claustrophobic. He opened the car door, slamming it shut and leaning against it, sucking in a deep breath. He patted himself down looking for a pack of cigarettes. He lit one easily, lifting it to his lips. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he missed the first time. 

 

With his free hand, Lucifer pulled out his cell phone, dialing someone without looking and lifting it to his ear. It only rang once, twice, three times before the person on the other end picked up. 

 

_ “Hi,”  _ Linda said. “ _ This is a nice surprise. I wasn’t expecting a call.” _

 

“Doctor,” Lucifer said, “I think I have a problem.”

 

“ _ Oh,” _ Linda said after a beat. “ _ What is it? Can I help?”  _

 

“There’s a case,” Lucifer explained. “A girl. She was strangled to death and it made me think I have a problem with sex.” 

 

Linda paused for a beat but, familiar with the odd ways Lucifer’s mind worked, didn’t question the connection. “ _ Alright,”  _ she said. “ _ Talk to me.”  _

 

“I like sex,” Lucifer said. “I do. Truly.”

 

_ “I’m aware,”  _ Linda said. 

 

“But I think some of the time I’m compensating.”

 

_ “Compensating?”  _ Linda repeated. “ _ For what, do you think? A past bad experience?” _

 

“Of a sort,” Lucifer said. “I… There was a woman once. I’d slept with her ex-boyfriend in the past. She wanted to have sex with me. Common thought, really. But she wanted to say that she made me straight. Which was dramatically incorrect. I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. I thought myself not in the mood, so I declined, but she took me to bed anyways. And I’m the Devil, right, so I assumed it was my fault she wouldn’t back down. Because I’m bisexual, because… Because I’m me. Irresistible. And I let her do it anyway.”

 

_ “But you didn’t want to sleep with her,”  _ Linda reiterated. 

 

“Correct,” Lucifer said.

 

“ _ And you never talked about it because..?” _

 

“Because I’m the Devil,” Lucifer said like it was obvious. “Clearly, I could’ve stopped her. I allowed for it to happen.” 

 

Linda was quiet for a beat, thinking before she spoke. “ _ People are held accountable for their actions,”  _ she said.  _ “Pardon the expression, but the Devil didn’t make them do it.”  _ Lucifer smiled weakly at the phrase. “ _ What you experienced, what she did to you, it was in no way because of you. It was her actions, not yours. Say this happened to… To Chloe. Or Mazikeen. Or me. Or anyone else, for that matter. Would you blame us?” _

 

“You make it seem so reasonable,” Lucifer said with a slight laugh. “Where have you been all my life?” 

 

_ “You are a few millennium older than I am,”  _ Linda pointed out. “ _ Sometimes it helps to have someone else to talk to.” _

 

“That is what I pay you for,” Lucifer said.

 

“ _ You don’t pay me,”  _ Linda said. 

 

“Hm,” Lucifer said. “I should.”

 

_ “But, regardless,”  _ Linda interjected, “ _ it’s what I do. I’m your therapist and your friend.”  _ She paused for a beat before starting to speak again. “ _ So, you’re compensating for this bad experience by having sex to… Prove that you enjoy it?” _

 

“Something like that,” Lucifer said, taking a dragon the cigarette a blowing out a smoke ring. 

 

“ _ And who are you trying to prove this to?”  _ Linda asked. 

 

Lucifer frowned, not speaking for awhile. “Huh,” he said. Himself? He could almost see Linda’s face, that little almost smile when she knew he’d come to a moment of realization.

 

_ “Exactly,”  _ Linda said. “ _ You have nothing to prove to yourself. If you want to have sex, you do. If you don’t, you don’t. Sex should be about you and whoever you’re sleeping with having a safe, enjoyable time. You don’t owe anything to anyone. Even though you’re the Devil, you can say no. Sex isn’t a part of you, it’s something that you do.” _

 

“You’re very smart, Doctor,” Lucifer said after a lengthy pause. 

 

“ _ Thank you,”  _ Linda said. “ _ There are some… Preconceived notions about bisexuality, I think, speaking as an outsider. And those aren’t your fault. You deserve to be accepted for who you are, not who people think you are or what they want you to be. For you.” _

 

Lucifer smiled a little, feeling some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Thank you, Linda,” he said, his eyes traveling to the doors of the school where a handful of students were trickling out. He dropped his cigarette, grinding it under the toe of his shoe. “Duty calls.” 

 

_ “You’re welcome,”  _ Linda said. “ _ And never hesitate to call.” _

 

“I won’t,” Lucifer said with a wry smile. He hung up just in time because Beatrice came down the steps just then. She spotted him, grinned, and hugged his legs tightly. 

 

“Lucifer,” she said happily. “I didn’t think you were coming to get me.”

 

Lucifer bent down to pick her up, easy even though she was a growing almost-teenager. “Your mum is still working, little monkey,” he said, tapping her nose with one finger. “Besides, I wanted to come see you.” 

 

Beatrice laughed as Lucifer lowered her into the passenger seat before climbing back in on his side of the car. He started it and backed out of the spot, starting towards Chloe’s home much slower now that Beatrice was in the car.

 

“Can I fix your wings when we get home?” Beatrice asked, watching Lucifer while he drove.

 

“I’d like that, little monkey,” Lucifer said. “There have been a few feathers that I just can’t reach… They feel little something like this.” He reached over with his right hand, his left firmly on the wheel, and tickled her side. She giggled, making Lucifer smile, too. She always had a way of making him feel better even if she didn’t know it. There was something out how young and innocent she was that drew him towards her. How she genuinely cared about him with no ulterior motives. 

 

Their drive home was pleasant. Lucifer lifted her out of the car when it stopped, letting her run along in front of him to unlock the house. He closed the door behind them, dropping onto the couch as Beatrice returned from throwing her backpack in her room. 

 

“Wings,” she said. “Mommy texted me and said you weren’t having a good day so I’m going to fix your feathers and make it better.” 

 

Lucifer smiled a little, sitting up and bringing out his wings. He kept one half-furled, not wanting to put a hole in Chloe’s wall. If he didn’t have enough space and stretched out his wings to their full span, he would definitely start breaking things. He was carefully not to destroy the TV but stretched out one of his wings for Beatrice before laying back on the couch. She immediately set to work, running her fingers through his soft feathers and realigning each one. 

 

It felt nice, having his wings groomed. It wasn’t something he allowed anyone to do. He hadn’t had feathers like the ones he had then his entire life and when he did get them back, there were few people he trusted to tend to them but Beatrice Decker was one of them. 

 

“Little monkey,” he said after awhile. “Could I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure,” the little girl said. 

 

“Do you know what being bisexual is?” 

 

Trixie shrugged slightly, gently tugging one feather back into alignment. “Uh-huh,” she said. “It’s when someone likes boys and girls and everyone else.”

 

Lucifer smiled a little at her answer. “You know I care for your mother,” he started. “I always will and nothing can change that. But…”

 

“You’re bisexual,” Trixie finished, not quite looking up because she was so intent upon her task.

 

“Well, yes,” Lucifer said. “It is important to me that you know who I am, but I’m still…”

 

“Lucifer,” she finished. “You’re still my Lucifer. Like… Like I have a crush on a girl in my school but I’m still Trixie. You’re not any different to me.” 

 

“You’re quite a remarkable little girl, do you know that?” Lucifer said.

 

“I know,” Trixie said, grinning. Finished, she abandoned the wing to squeeze Lucifer tight. He melted into the little girl’s embrace. 

 

“I still love you lots,” she whispered in his ear. She didn’t let go until the door opened. 

 

Lucifer’s eyes widened as Chloe stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Oh, dear,” he said. 

 

“It’s fine,” Chloe said with a wry smile. “Ella gave me a ride back.” 

 

Lucifer relaxed a bit, curling his wings in so Chloe could have a path through the living room. 

 

“Monkey,” she said, “why don’t you go get started on your homework, hm? Mommy needs to talk to Lucifer.” 

 

“But I only did one wing,” Trixie protested. 

 

“I’ll get the other one,” she said. “Go on, baby.” 

 

Trixie sighed deeply, climbing off the couch and heading towards her bedroom.

 

“Go on, turn around,” Chloe instructed. 

 

Lucifer shrugged, shifting on the sofa so she could reach his other wing. His back was to her when he started speaking. “I am terribly sorry I left you at the scene,” he said. “I was… Not thinking.”

 

“It’s alright,” Chloe said as she started combing through his feathers. “I figured something was up. Did you get it worked out? Whatever you were dealing with?” 

 

“For the most part, I think,” he said. “I phoned Linda. She was very helpful and I really ought to start paying her.” 

 

Chloe half-laughed from behind him. “Probably,” she said. She waited for a beat before she started speaking again. “The man who strangled Eliza is already in custody,” she said. “He was still in his apartment when Dan got there. And the DNA under the girl’s fingernails confirmed it. He’s going away for a long time.”

 

“Good,” Lucifer breathes. He could rest a little easier knowing that Eliza had her justice. It wasn’t as good as having the rest of her life ahead of her, but it was something. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence while Chloe ran her fingers through his feathers until Lucifer eventually spoke. 

 

“I saw myself in her,” he said finally. “Her experiences. Almost the same thing happened to me, once.” He took a deep breath. “I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that in other world, that could’ve been me, darling.”

 

“But it wasn’t,” Chloe said. “There’s no need to beat yourself up over what could’ve been. What matters is now. And that we’ve got justice for the girl.”

 

“Eliza,” Lucifer said. 

 

“Eliza,” Chloe echoed.

 

Lucifer didn’t pause for long before he spoke again. “I am bisexual,” he said. “And I need you to know that. I told you that I would never lie to you and I believe that telling the whole truth is part of that. I am with you, but my sexuality is still a part of me.” 

 

Chloe was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. “Okay,” she said. “Thank you for talking to me.” She tugged on another feather gently. 

 

“It’s doesn’t mean my love for you is lessened,” Lucifer said, “just because I can love other genders. But just because I love you, a female, it doesn’t make that go away. I need you to know that. It is still a part of me and it always will be.” 

 

“I know,” Chloe said. Behind him, Lucifer could hear shuffling on the sofa as she got on her knees, her head over his shoulders. “It’s a part of you. And I love all parts of you.” 

 

“I could make some dirty joke right here,” Lucifer pointed out. 

 

“I know,” Chloe said, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling. “And that’s a part of you I love, too.”


End file.
